Credits
No matter what planet you're on, building things costs money. Building an entirely new world is a very expensive operation, so be sure to keep one eye on your credits. A healthy income stream will allow you to keep building and upgrading your facilities, and keep the hominization process moving forward. Introduction Credits are the non-premium currency of TerraGenesis. They can be earned from mining, from facilities like the Spaceport or Coral Reef, from events such as The Mother Lode or Trade Route Established that give your cities culture revenue, or from the Space Elevator satellite. Credits can also be bought with Genesis Points, the premium currency, by going to the store. If you chose Horizon Corporation, you will need to save up 1.000.000.000c to achieve victory. If you run out of credits, facilities don't start shutting down. You simply can't buy anything anymore. Revenue 'Revenue' refers to the credits earned by facilities such as the Spaceport, the Coral Reef or the Ice Launcher. How much revenue these buildings produce is influenced by your world's financial growth stat in the Culture tab. The Government and Values sections of Culture affects financial growth, both from -50% to +50%, stacking multiplicatively. This means it is possible to earn as little as 25% or as much as 225% of the normal value (a 9x difference). The Solar Shade is the only facility that has negative revenue, which means it costs credits rather than produces them. This facility can actually cost less if your financial growth stat is -5% to -50% than if the financial growth stat is higher. The cost Solar Shade makes is not to be confused with facility maintenance, which is not affected by culture. The governors Temmujin Battulga, Makuahanai "Duke" Kalama, Xochi Vela, Nubia Matiba and Vivica Matiba-Cavalcanti have effects that can boost the revenue earned through facilities. Credits earned through the Space Elevator do not fall under this stat, and are not affected by your world's culture or by governor's effects. Culture Revenue Culture revenue is all revenue your cities earn from from pop-up events. If a city loses all its inhabitants, all the culture revenue it has built up will be lost, so make sure to have more than one hab per city to prevent that from happening. Currently there is an observed discrepancy, in beginner it seems if the inhabitants return, the revenue streams previously collected will start generating credits again while in normal they are lost permanently (needs further confirmation) All event revenue occurring in cities are considered culture revenue and are affected by the culture revenue transmission boost, including even the mineral deposits from the The Mother Lode event. The governors Faizah Kirmani, Yusuf Mardin, Ida Ayu Laksmi Dewi and Vivica Matiba-Cavalcanti have effects that boost culture revenue. Mining :Main article: Mining Facility Maintenance On any Difficulty other than Beginner, maintaining facilities costs credits. Tier 1 facilities (Oxygen Plant, Hab Unit) cost 500c in maintenance per level per minute, tier 2 facilties (Aerostat Platform, Hab Complex) cost 1000c per level, and tier 3 facilities (Coral Reef, Spaceport) cost 1500c per level. For example, a level IV Hydrogen Processor would cost 1500 x 4 = 6000c per minute to maintain. Disabled buildings don't cost anything to maintain. The Wonder of world event can upgrade one of your facilities to level X, and eliminate all facility maintenance costs. The governors Zeke Peña, Bom Pryde, Steve and Rex Jansson have effects that can reduce facility maintenance for the facilities in the city they are assigned to. Earning Credits Strategically Culture Revenue is your best bet. Build two cities immediately, and the Trade Route Established event will pop up eventually. If you have 5 or more cities, the The League event can start popping up, which boosts culture revenue for all cities. If you chose Horizon Corporation, The Latest Craze event can give you a massive revenue boost too. Something you can do later on is build tons of Spaceports (not on expert) or/and coral reefs (biomass), which can boost credits with relatively few side effects. Watching ads gives various bonuses or Genesis Points that can be spent on credits. Mining, especially Palladium and Rhodium can work too, but keep in mind that these mines will be exhausted. Obviously choosing the Horizon Corporation will get you lots of credits quickly. They start with +45% to their financial growth culture stat. If you do not want to choose Horizon, you can also rush Lagrange Academy to quickly set your culture to similar financial growth levels. Spending Credits Strategically Building your first city costs nothing, but each subsequent city costs 5.000.000c more than the last one did. Building two cities immediately and waiting for the Trade Route event to show up is a good strategy to start. After that, you will want to research and build Hab Domes, Spaceports, Ice Launchers, Hydrogen Processors and Coral Reefs. The Hab Domes and Spaceports are there to boost your population and credits, the ice launchers and hydrogen processors are there to offset the effects the hab domes and space ports will have on your planetary habitability stats, and the coral reefs are there to offset the biomass your growing population will consume, as well as boost credits and population. Then start building satellites and your world is bound to be a success. If you have credits to spare, it's always a good idea to build more cities, since if you have more than five cities The League event can show up, and that will massively boost the culture revenue you earn, giving you even more to spend. The more cities you have, the more The League will boost your culture revenue, since it's a boost to every city simultaneously.Category:Content